


hold me tight

by Aireiya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, kasamatsu appears for like two seconds im sorry, kise does not know his limits, kise is a fluffball and deserves to be protected at all times, kise works too hard, vague depictions of basketball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aireiya/pseuds/Aireiya
Summary: Something requested on my old Tumblr blog about Kise overworking himself and his girlfriend dealing with the aftermath~Enjoy!
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	hold me tight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~! Me again with a new/old piece, I guess you can call it.  
> I'd appreciate any and all criticism, thank you!

You knew there was something wrong when Kise came late to basketball practice. For one, he was  _ never _ late - he was either early or he wasn’t there at all, because if he needed to be somewhere after school for a shoot, he’d tell you and that meant you wouldn’t expect him to show up. Also, you could count on one hand the number of times he actually skipped basketball practice - two times so far, both when he was out with a high fever that he kept trying to play off as a cold. You had to call in reinforcements when he kept trying to leave the house, even when the doctors told him to rest for at  _ least _ 24 hours.

Your thoughts were interrupted when you heard your name called and turned around to meet the slim form of your boyfriend. “Ryouta, you’re late!” you chided gently before he reached for you to pull you into a hug.

“Energy recharge!” he chirped, squeezing you a little tighter. You let out a laugh at that, allowing him to hold you for a couple more seconds before letting go so that he could get changed into his basketball uniform.

As you approached the gym, you could hear the tell-tale squeaks of shoes on the polished wooden floor and you sped up a little, wondering how far along the game was - it had been midway through the first quarter when you left so if your estimate was right, they should’ve started the second quarter by now.

~*~*~

Kise seemed fine when he was subbed in, smiling and ready to face the opposing team. However, you noticed that he wasn’t jumping as high. Being the manager, you knew how most of the usual team members moved, especially Kise. He also seemed to be a bit slower in his reaction times, which put you on alert, but when you mentioned it to the coach, he said it was probably because he came late and was trying to adjust to the flow.

Instead of dragging the issue, you just nodded but continued to keep track of how he was moving. When the whistle blew signalling the end of the second quarter, you jogged over to the bench the players were headed to, armed with towels.

The captain started barking off a new strategy to catch the other team off guard while you started handing the towels to everyone, saving Kise for last.

“Oi, Kise!”

That was all the warning you got before you heard a loud  _ thud _ and found your boyfriend on the ground, lying on his side. You vaguely heard yourself call out his name and that was all it took for the rest of the team to move. One of the members ran for the school nurse while Kasamatsu barked out instructions on what to do. Everything else that happened was a blur, but you do remember the captain escorting you to the nurse’s office, saying that he’d ask the team to bring your things along later.

Which led you to where you were now, sitting beside Kise’s bed while you waited for him to wake up. The nurse did a quick check of his vitals and then said he was exhausted, gesturing to the bags underneath his eyes. Guilt suddenly hit you, because you should’ve insisted on taking him out of the game as soon as you figured out that something was wrong, but you didn’t want to oppose the coach.

A loud grunt halted you train of thought and you looked up to see Kise flinching as he tried to sit up but he found he had no energy to do so and fell back, groaning. You immediately stood up and called for the nurse before running back to his side.

“Hey,” he greeted, trying to smile, though you could see the pain in his eyes. He knew that you were worried - you wore your emotions on your face, he told you that on one of your first dates - you were easy to read.

“Idiot,” was all you said in response, reaching for his hand and holding it in both of yours. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Didn’t want to worry you,” he replied, looking away. “I thought I could handle it.”

You let out a deep sigh at his words. “Ryou,” you whispered, causing him to turn. “Don’t hide things like this from me - I was so scared earlier when you suddenly collapsed. Trying not to make me worry only makes me worry more when the consequences catch up to you.”

Kise managed a weak smile at that as he squeezed your hand. “Okay, I promise I won’t hold things from you anymore.”

Kasamatsu and the others arrived about half an hour later, once the practice game was done. Fortunately, even without Kise there, they had won, showcasing their strength that without their player from the Generation of Miracles, they could still win - but with Kise, they were even stronger.

After consulting with the nurse, Kise was allowed to leave the office, but the team insisted on seeing the two of you to Kise’s home, just to make sure he got home safe. You saw Kise blush at the honesty of the team but accepted their offer without complaint.

~*~*~

Once home, you immediately situated Kise on the couch and went to the kitchen to make something for him to eat. Fortunately there was still some leftover soup in the fridge so you took that out and reheated it before bringing it to him on a tray.

“Feed me?” he asked, giving you his best puppy dog eyes.

“Nice try, but no,” you said in response, after a quick laugh. You could see his metaphorical ears droop as you handed him the tray before going back to the entrance hallway where your bags were dumped. Grabbing his, you deposited it in his room before heading back into the living room where he had almost finished the entire bowl you gave him.

“How do you feel?” you asked, settling yourself on the floor beside the couch. He looked better, you noted - he didn’t look as pale as he was at school and his eyes were as dull as earlier.

“I’ve been better,” he answered, and you couldn’t help but laugh in response. He smiled when he heard your laughter and you looked away bashfully.

“Oh, uh, do you want me to get you something to change into? I don’t think staying in those clothes would be a good idea,” you stammered out, trying to keep a level head.

“You just want an excuse to look through my things… Or see me shirtless” he playfully accused and you turned to glare at him, but the look had no heat so you just shook your head and took the tray before depositing it in the sink.

“I still have no idea why I put up with you,” you joked as you headed back into his room to grab a shirt from one of his drawers. Back in the living room, you tossed it at him before going to the kitchen to wash the bowl from earlier. “Get changed!” you called out.

While you were drying the bowl, you suddenly felt two arms snake around your waist and nearly dropped it. Not to mention the fact that you let out a high pitched squeak, which Kise would tease you about later. “Ryou, you’re supposed to be lying down!” you said, trying to say it with a stricter tone but you were too relieved that he was alright.

“Missed you,” he murmured. “Stay with me?”

Relenting, you finished drying the bowl and put it back where you took it from before following Kise back to the couch. He gestured for you to sit and you did so, wondering what he was planning. You understood it a second later when he sat down and then turned so that his head was resting on your lap and his legs dangled off the armrest. You smiled down at him as your hand immediately started playing with his hair and he closed his eyes and hummed his approval.

A few minutes passed and you felt his breathing even out and let out a sigh of relief now that he was finally resting like he was supposed to. It wouldn’t hurt if you asked him to take tomorrow off practice as well, would it?


End file.
